


The Way of the Story: Codex

by dinosaurdragon



Series: The Way of the Story [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, That's literally all this is, i'll tag characters as i add them, not going to tag relationships bc there is no reason to tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdragon/pseuds/dinosaurdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: herein lies a codex compiled mostly for shits and giggles of things in my TWotS universe that would not appear in canon codexes. Mostly because I just really love the codex.</p><p>If you want to see a specific twots character/item/etc codexed for this, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capella Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, and i'll probably reiterate this when i update kirkwall next week, thank you very, very much to those who have been so very patient and understanding with my need to go from a weekly to biweekly update schedule, and thank you doubly for those who have left me kudos. triply, like, i would bake you cookies kind of thank you for those who have commented. comments seriously make my day and i love each and every one of them, as well as each and every one of you.
> 
> thank you.

**ENTRY:**

> The somewhat enigmatic Queen of Ferelden, wife to King Alistair Theirin. She is best known for her efforts during the Fifth Blight, when she helped to lead a band of Grey Wardens through Ferelden to end the threat of the darkspawn horde and the Archdemon--though that is not to say that she was an ineffective Queen. In fact, much like the Queen who preceded her, Anora Mac Tir, Capella was instrumental in much of what happened for her country beyond the public eye.
> 
> One of her so-called "pet projects," as she is said to have referred to them, was the restoration of the Grey Wardens' reputation in Ferelden. Most sources agree that she and her husband had both once been part of the Order, but there are those who doubt it, as it is exceedingly rare to hear of an ex-Grey Warden, and otherwise entirely unheard of for one, let alone two, to have become reigning monarchs of a nation.
> 
> She and her twin brother, Warden-Commander Castor Cousland, are the only two Heroes of the Fifth Blight whose early history is known for certain. They were the nobleborn younger children of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, and trained all their lives to learn how best to aid their elder brother, Fergus, in the maintenance of their holding in Highever. This included weapons training; while the children were all taught in all forms of combat, Capella had notable skill with the bow, which became her favored weapon. Little is known of exactly how she and Castor came to join the efforts in the Fifth Blight, except that their entire family and everyone in their ancestral home was massacred by then-Arl Rendon Howe.

**DESCRIPTION:**   


Capella has bright red hair, the color of fresh-spilled blood over cold white marble; it's faintly curly, and usually worn down to settle near the small of her back. Her eyes are mismatched: the left one is as blue as the summer ocean, and the right one as green as the Arbor Wilds. A scar from her time during the Blight cuts over her right eye, lending it the appearance of having been unnatural, when seen in combination with the color. Her skin is very pale, with no noticeable freckles or moles to speak of--it is not the palest the world has seen, but certainly pale enough to be distinct, even eerie with its solid, unfreckled tone. (Though rouge is favored by many ladies of the court, the Queen notably wears it only very rarely, seeming to prefer that marble-statue look.) Somewhat thin, her face is still undeniably beautiful (if rather threatening in its severity), with high cheekbones and arched eyebrows. Deep red tint almost permanently holds a place upon her lips--lips not thin like the rest of her face, though not notably full beyond comparison within such a frame. Her nose is as pointed as her wit. She is slightly taller than most Fereldan women, and carries herself with grace and poise that never fails to remind those who see it that this Queen knows how to fight, how to kill.

She is an altogether unsettling woman in both appearance and demeanor, though trusted friends seem entirely unbothered.


	2. Castor Cousland

**ENTRY:**

> Dear Abby,
> 
> Sister, you'll never believe how much kindness has been shown to me at Vigil's Keep. Even though I am not a Grey Warden myself, no one calls me "elf"! They all use my name--even the Warden-Commander himself! I wonder if this is how it always is among their Order. He takes in anyone, you know. I haven't seen Commander Cousland send even one soul away, regardless of who they are. They don't all become Wardens, to be sure, but they're all given a place, if they want it.
> 
> It's a great kindness, I think, even if he can be strict with recruits. He shows no favoritism except to his lover--Darrien, who fought by his side during the Blight. Do you remember him? He lived in the Alienage before the riots; I thought he'd died. I didn't know there were any other elves fighting the Blight except the Hero of Ferelden, but Darrien tells me there were four who were Wardens and another one who was not. I imagine there are more in the Alienage who remember him.
> 
> When the Commander heard I had family in Denerim, he offered to give me leave that I could visit. He offered it, Abby! I would never have dreamed of such a thing there. I said I cannot take a trip now, and he has told me that I am to accompany the next group to go to Denerim. There's never much need of a servant on trips like that. I cannot be more grateful.
> 
> It's said that his sister, the Queen, treats all with the same equality as he. I hope this means a new leaf for elves in Ferelden.
> 
> With love, your brother,
> 
> Theo

**DESCRIPTION:**  


Castor Cousland is almost a mirror image of his sister. They have identically red hair, with the same half-curls weaving life into its shape, and his is nearly as long as hers. He generally wears it in a ponytail while in action to keep it from his face, but does not bother otherwise. His eyes are the very same colors as Capella's, too, though they are switched--for him, it is the right eye which is that brilliant blue, and the left which is so green. Castor is slightly less pale than Capella, but only because he has had more time in the sun, especially since becoming Warden-Commander. There is the occasional freckle to mark this sun exposure, but even so, he is little more than a half-shade darker than her, and it is only noticeable when the two stand side-by-side. He is lithe and stronger than he first appears, though certainly not the strongest man around (and he does not need to be, as he can take down even an ogre on his own). Slightly more placid in demeanor than his sister, Castor has long been the more approachable of the two, if only because he is quicker to smile. Still, his cheekbones are sharp and his jaw could cut. He is not particularly tall, though he does stand a few inches above Capella. His height matches their elder brother, Fergus, just as his deadly skill matches that of Capella.

As a child, he and Capella were often mistaken for each other. Now, as adults, this almost never happens. (Almost.)


	3. Darrien Tabris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, i forgot yesterday was friday, so..... sorry?

**ENTRY:**

> [Notes from a journal kept by Velanna, used to record mostly stories about and from elves.
> 
> -Quiet when he's not talking. Loud when he is. Does not talk often.
> 
> -Kind to new recruits, even if they don't realize or deserve it. Will take them aside to make sure they truly understand the commitment that the Grey Wardens require, likely because the Commander doesn't. Or maybe Castor doesn't because Darrien does? Hard to tell with them.
> 
> -Pays attention. To everything. Even when it seems he's not. How?
> 
> -Pretends he does not care for Dalish knowledge, but listens closely whenever I speak of it.
> 
> -Maintains close contact with his father and friends from the Alienage. Tells stories about them if asked. Not good stories. (I do not care how much cheese Soris can fit in his mouth at one time. That is not the amazing story he thinks it is.)
> 
> -Tells good stories about the Blight. Also bad ones. It is nice to hear how he and Theron and the others saved the Dalish and the werewolves; it is not nice to hear how Littlefoot's farts are so terrible as to wake the whole camp.

**DESCRIPTION:**  


Darrien, like most elves, is thin and wiry. Like most city elves, his thinness is not entirely voluntary. His coloration comes mostly from his mother, and his father says as much frequently. His skin is dark like hers was, and sometimes seems darker still for the amount of time he spends in the sun. His hair is yet darker, a deep brown highlighted from the sun's bleaching rays; the overall shade resembles nothing so much as earth after rain, so deep and rich as to be nearly (but not quite) black. He keeps it cut short, and the straight ends only just brush his ears at their longest. A significant cowlick keeps the hair from falling into his eyes, and he brushes his hair to take advantage of this. His eyes are so perfectly even in tone, so perfectly dark, that the border between iris and pupil is all but invisible to the untrained eye. They are mesmerizing and fierce, and always have been. His face holds the notable features of stereotypical city elves: wide but flat cheekbones, large eyes under thin eyebrows, the typical high nose bridge, and the more rounded chin and jawline. His ears are not particularly long, though they are notably pointy, even for an elf. He is also not notably tall for an elf, though he is only a few inches shorter than the average human man where most elven men are a half foot shorter.

Given that his preferred weapon is a greatsword which weighs almost as much as he does himself, he makes for a far more intimidating man in battle than might be expected.


	4. Anya Aeducan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have slept so much the last two days that i forgot to do this. (literally, i slept for 16h last night, like what the fuck.)
> 
> i also may or may not have a Thing for alliteration.

**ENTRY:**

> Though the dwarven Memories, as maintained by the Shaperate, are meticulously kept and usually untainted, the precise details of Princess Anya Aeducan's life have managed to be incomprehensibly muddled. Her early life, as recorded in the Memories, is very much standard for the Aeducan line. Yet, somehow, any entry after the initial mention of the festivities held in her honor prior to her first military commission has been tampered with by enough hands as to be utterly illogical. An early entry states that she tricked her elder brother, Trian, and killed him in cold blood as part of her first commission. Another entry, made later, claims that Trian himself attempted to kill her, and she survived only because of her younger brother, Bhelen, who warned her in advance.
> 
> The records agree on one thing: she was sentenced to exile in the Deep Roads, meant to die of exposure or at the hands of darkspawn. Instead, she returned a few months later as a Grey Warden, working to defeat the Fifth Blight on the surface. Exactly how she contributed is debatable, though human records say she led some part of the charge at the Battle of Denerim. There are only passing mentions in the Memories of Princess Anya after her exile, and almost exclusively in conjunction with Bhelen, who she is said to have helped crown King. It is recorded in the Memories that Anya married the casteless Faren Brosca, the elder brother of King Bhelen's own casteless wife, Rica; this caused a minor scandal for some time, despite the fact that Anya had long since become a Surfacer.

**DESCRIPTION:**  


Anya Aeducan takes much after her father and brothers. Like most Aeducans, she is a very strong and successful warrior, and this shows in her muscular build. She's rather stronger than most dwarves, both male and female, and stands somewhat taller, as well. She also has the blonde hair so typical of their family, though their father and Trian's had long since faded to grey by the time of their deaths. She keeps it cut short enough that it will not be a worry in a fight, but does prefer that it remain long enough to seem distinctly feminine. Her eyes are a light brown, matching much of the stone used in Orzammar; this trait has often been complimented by noblemen vying for her favor. While she, like most dwarves, was very pale after living most of her life underground, her skin has since gained a notable tan from exposure to the sun. She loves it, and takes effort to maintain the look, thinking it far more beautiful than the pale pallor she had previously.

Though she generally eschews any sort of makeup, she does harbor a very great love for lip colors. Her favorites are shades of purple, but she is more than happy to wear almost any color available, no matter how strange. (That said, the bright green she wore once was not particularly complementary, and she has not touched it since.)


	5. Faren Brosca

**ENTRY:**

> Sister,
> 
> You should visit more often. You and I both know I don't care much how often you visit; hearing that you are doing well is enough for me. But Rica misses her brother dearly, and we both also know he refuses to leave your side. It's been nearly a year since you were in Orzammar last, anyhow. I think we're due to see the lost princess, don't you?
> 
> Rica is making significant progress with learning advanced maths, and asked that you tell Faren this. She still doesn't trust her own handwriting enough to pen a letter herself. Little Endrin has also been learning his letters and numbers. I've attached a picture he drew for you and Faren. I believe the tall figure is meant to be the Hero of Ferelden. Your figure and Faren's are the ones holding hands. Don't forget to tell him how much you love it when you write back. Have Faren write something, too.
> 
> Your loving brother,
> 
> King Bhelen Aeducan

**DESCRIPTION:**  


Nearly the entirety of Faren's face is covered in beard. Some of his chest, too. It wasn't always this way; in Dust Town, he kept it cut shorter, knowing that the others as desperate as he would not have hesitated to use such a conspicuous thing against an opponent in a fight. Still, now the bushy brown covers his head and face and chest, curly and distinct, but always well-kept (now that he can afford soap, he uses it often). He does have the casteless mark tattooed on his cheek. Once, it was a simple practicality, but now it is more rebellious spirit that keeps him from disguising it. Above his mark and beard, he has two large blue eyes. They're almost elf-like in their size, though not quite. His nose is pronounced and crooked from a few too many poorly-set breaks in his youth. For a dwarf, he's quite tall. Enough to garner second glances whenever he left Dust Town, marking him as unusual almost more than the tattoo on his cheek.

He's very lithe for a dwarf, though, and notably thin. Some of this comes from a childhood of poor nutrition: whatever may have filled him out otherwise went instead to his height (and what height he may have reached with proper food is a thought for another time). Some is from his fighting style: though he is very good at hand-to-hand and close-quarters fighting, he is scrappy and relies far more on playing smarter or dirtier than his opponent than on being simply stronger.


	6. Daylen Amell

**ENTRY:**

> Word of advice: Ferelden's Circle doesn't like to talk about the Blight if they can avoid it.
> 
> Doesn't matter that two of their own were supposedly part of the group of Grey Wardens who stopped it. A lot of shit went down there during the Blight, so they like to politely pretend that it never happened. Most of the ones left weren't even there anyway, 'specially not the Templars. If you get someone alone, they might be willing to tell you about the Wardens, though. Not what happened to the Circle, but they'll talk about the Wardens.
> 
> You may have some trouble getting information on Neria Surana, but they won't shut up about Daylen Amell if you get them started. He was apparently something of a loner, hung out only with Neria and someone named Jowan who may or may not be a blood mage (some swear up and down he is, others shrug awkwardly and change the subject). But they love him, because even though he left the Circle under confusing circumstances (one person was very firm that Daylen himself was going to be tried for blood magic and was Conscripted, but others report differently), he _did_ help stop the Blight.
> 
> None of them know where he is now, either, though. So if that's why you're going, you'd have better luck elsewhere.

**DESCRIPTION:**  


Daylen Amell is short, though not terribly so, and his body shows just how little he's had to worry about food in his life. (Oh, he's not particularly fat, per se, but he's certainly not thin.) His skin is a light shade of brown, and his eyes a very dark green, not unlike seaweed. His hair, which he tries to keep meticulously brushed, is auburn in color, and short enough that it does not get in his eyes even when it's a mess (which is rarely). His face is long, which is not something notable from the Amells of Kirkwall, but likely came from his mother. He shaves meticulously, preferring a clean face, and he has no notable blemishes, scars, freckles, moles, or other distinguishing features on his face or neck. (He does have a large birthmark on his hip, though.) Generally speaking, he looks every part like a respectable member of society, if one can ignore the fact that he is also very proudly a mage and very distinctly antisocial.

Like most Fereldan men, he wouldn't touch makeup to his own face even for good coin. He gets by fine as is, and since so few other than his family ever see him nowadays, it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> floating reminder to comment or message me (here, on tumblr, via dreams or astral projecting, but preferably not through blood magic rituals that require death) if there's anyone or anything you'd like me to write an entry for.


End file.
